Shock
by LilyCaroline17
Summary: 'Crossfire' missing scene. One-shot. What happens after Beckett and Castle get shot? Who is the one who discovers them bleeding out on the kitchen floor? Based off of a tumblr prompt. A/N: Sorry about before. I had the right document and all, but messed it up and told me that an error occurred and I just checked and man, that was wrong! I'm so sorry about before!


**A/N: I don't own Castle or else Season 8 would have been different.**

 **Tumblr prompt: Anonymous: Alexis finds Kate and Castle bleeding on the kitchen floor.**

Everyone was at the Old Haunt celebrating. All except Castle and Beckett. They were sent home to get a good night, or rather morning's rest.

Alexis glanced around her. Everyone seemed happy and satisfied. One thing was missing. Well, two people. It was odd without her dad and Beckett around.

"What's wrong?" Martha pulled Alexis out of her thoughts.

"Nothing." She faked a smile.

Martha was tempted to push further but decided to leave it alone.

Alexis felt uneasy and was about to tell her grandmother about it but she was interrupted by the ringing of her phone.

"Hey, uh dad, I thought we told you and Kate to go home and rest after today."

"Alexis, it's Linus. Something's happened with Kate and Rick. Please come quickly."

"What?! What happened? Tell me!"

"I'm not sure but you need to come. Now."

"Yeah. I'm definitely be there. I'm leaving right now."

Alexis starts to run out of the Old Haunt but she hears people calling her. She sighs.

"Where are you going?" Someone asks.

"I'm tired. I'm going to get some rest and I'll see you guys later."

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah. Just right." She smiled at everyone and then ran off.

Alexis ran towards the elevator to go up to the loft. She frantically jammed the button and mumbled "Come on, come on, hurry up."

Finally, the door opened and she pressed the button to their floor. "Time couldn't take any longer." she thought. She dialed the phone in the loft and thought "Pick up, pick up." No one answered and she got even more worried.

After what seemed like hours, the door opened, Alexis ran to the loft door and inserted her key hurriedly.

She glanced into the loft and gasped. "Oh no! This can't be happening!"

She ran over to where her dad and Kate lay. Her dad had a bullet to the chest and Kate had two bullet wounds. One to the chest and another to the right side of her abdomen. She immediately dialed the 12th Precinct.

"Hello, this is the 12th Precinct. How may I-"

"My dad and my stepmom, they've been shot!"

"Slow down sweetie. You said your dad and stepmom were shot? Why didn't you call 911 instead of the precinct dear?"

"My stepmom is Captain Beckett. Badge number 41319!"

"Oh my god! It's Captain Beckett?"

Alexis could hear the officer shouting to the others.

"Attention everyone! Captain Beckett is injured at 425 Broome Street!"

She could hear rustling around. She swiveled around and heard her father speak to her faintly.

"Alexis? What, where's Kate?"

"Dad! Shh, don't move. Save your breath. Kate is just right next to you. You guys will be fine. Hopefully."

Alexis grabbed three pieces of cloth that lay on the counter. She covered her dad's wound with one piece of cloth. Castle reached and pressed it down on his chest.

"Go. I'll be fine. Take care of Kate. Please." he begged. "Dad." She reluctantly changed her mind when she saw her father's face. Kate may be more injured than her father though with two bullet wounds. Plus, she had passed out.

Sighing, she turned around to Kate and their joined hands. She grabbed Kate's free hand and it felt colder than her dad's hand. That wasn't a good sign. She took the two pieces of cloth left and placed each one on each bullet wound. Alexis applied pressure to both of them. Blood was oozing out of her wounds. Using her M.E. intern skills, she tried not to wince at the blood.

The officers and ambulance couldn't come any slower.

 **_A/N: All mistakes are mine. How are you guys doing with the finale? It was ok with the happy ending they gave us but I think it was rushed and the shooting scene didn't even have to happen. Alas, we are only the fans, not the writers and we can only use our imagination. I decided to join this bandwagon of series finale stuff because like why not? I haven't been working on Broken because of school but I will eventually continue it. I'm starting a new story called Silver Lining which will come out soon. Hopefully. It's will be a crossover between Castle and Once Upon a Time.**


End file.
